<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>工作中 by Binnieisstraykidsbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841123">工作中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae'>Binnieisstraykidsbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>團妻-徐彰彬 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changbin is too cute I can't, M/M, Seo Changbin is a cutie., Seo Changbin is cute, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Seo Changbin, i love them.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>我愛黃餅。That's all.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL彬, Changjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Everyone, 黃餅, 黄饼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>團妻-徐彰彬 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>工作中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我愛黃餅。That's all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上帝果然是公平的—黃鉉辰看著他哥蹲在地上縮成一團，哀悼他吃沒兩口就掉在地上的包子時，這麼想著。</p><p> </p><p>簡單來說，舞台上的徐彰彬有多帥氣，舞台下的他就有多傻氣。他發誓他真的一點都不誇張，這強烈的反差連Stay們都認證過了。</p><p> </p><p>這次舊地重遊，追星Tour來到南怡島拍攝，公司把他跟徐彰彬分配到一塊去，黃鉉辰就知道今天他的角色定位就是徐彰彬小朋友的監護人了。</p><p> </p><p>一切跟舞台表演，跟rap無關的事，他哥總能令人匪夷所思的搞砸。</p><p> </p><p>看吧，這不立刻把食物給掉地上了。
</p><p>（噢，他用掉的東西可不少呢，自己的生日蛋糕肯定是一長串列表的top 1）</p><p> </p><p>「哦？我們彬尼又犯傻了？」<br/>
他緩緩走去，看到他哥拿著相機對準地上的包子喬角度要拍照，還來不及提醒他手指不要擋住鏡頭，就聽到快門喀擦的聲音了。</p><p> </p><p>(最後照片洗出來也不出他意料之外，根本連個包子的影子都看不到。)</p><p> </p><p>「鉉辰吶…」<br/>
他哥維持蹲姿抬頭看他，噢不，是看他手中的包子，發出軟軟的鼻音喊他。</p><p> </p><p>「哥真的是…！」<br/>
他自己的包子也才咬了兩口，但敵不過他哥閃著水光乞求的眼神，拿包子的手往前一伸，就往他哥張開的嘴遞過去了。</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬倒是一點都不害臊的張口就咬走剩下的包子，其實他原本只想開口讓他弟再幫他買一個，誰知話沒出口，包子就先到口了—而到嘴的包子豈有不吃的道理？</p><p> </p><p>包子鬧劇結束。倆人肩並肩走在南怡島美麗的風景裡，這次的拍攝企劃也算是公司讓他們公費出遊玩樂一次。</p><p> </p><p>黃鉉辰知道他哥特別喜歡這種親近大自然、遠離都市塵囂的行程。每次的豬兔vlog跟著家人不外乎就是往海邊、山上、河谷裡跑。</p><p> </p><p>「哥，下次休假帶上我吧，去哥喜歡的山谷裡。」<br/>
黃鉉辰突然想到他哥曾經說過要帶團員一起去玩的那支影片。他哥打著赤腳，曲著白嫩的小腿坐在溪流旁，一邊踢水一邊逗著鏡頭玩的可愛模樣，他想要親眼看看。</p><p> </p><p>「哦？我們辰尼想去嗎？沒辦法就帶上你吧！唉咕～我們小可愛真是的，連休假都不想離開彰彬哥呢！果然，哥的魅力是全年All in放送啊～科科科～」<br/>
得了便宜又賣乖的徐彰彬大言不慚的說著，還一邊轉過身要捏他弟的臉頰，但被黃鉉辰給閃過。</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬繼續動作著，大有不達到目的善不罷休的氣勢在。卻沒顧慮到腳下的碎石子路不像整過的地面好施力，(特別鞋子又墊高的時候)，腳滑了一下直接導致的重心不穩，眼看又要悲劇重現──</p><p> </p><p>「！！」好險黃鉉辰眼明手快的伸出雙手接住了他哥撲過來的身子。</p><p> </p><p>別說他哥了，連他自己都被徐彰彬嚇到心臟猛然跳了兩三下。呀呀，這要是沒接好，兄弟倆肯定要一起相親相愛地摔地上了啊。</p><p> </p><p>確認兩人都安全的站穩後，黃鉉辰發現他哥還驚魂未定的抓著他襯衫。那對小小的拳頭讓他感覺特別可愛。他想到他家嘎米被嚇到時也是這個樣子縮在他懷中。</p><p> </p><p>「明明是哥才離不開我吧。」<br/>
他抬起手，順了順他哥的頭髮，揉著他的後腦勺安撫他。對，像在安撫嘎米那樣。</p><p> </p><p>(謎之工作人員：咳咳，彰彬xi沒事吧？腳有拐到嗎？)</p><p> </p><p>「我沒事！」回過神的徐彰彬迅速的從他弟手中逃走，背對他弟大聲的回應攝影人員。</p><p> </p><p>(謎之工作人員：沒事的話就繼續拍攝囉！)</p><p> </p><p>黃鉉辰看著他哥裸露在空氣中，紅通通的兩隻耳朵，不難推測出走在他前頭，因為害羞而不敢轉過頭的徐彰彬的臉，肯定也是紅到能滴血了吧。</p><p> </p><p>他一個箭步追上他哥，(別忘了他腿可比徐彰彬長多了)，大手一伸把他哥攬住，另一手持著go pro對準他哥的臉。</p><p> </p><p>「哥快點承認是你離不開鉉辰尼吧～！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—謎之被剪掉的片段—</p><p>八隻迷孩總算又聚在一塊了，吃吃喝喝的歡樂氛圍讓他們玩心大起，順著李旻浩的提議，玩churro版本的pocky game.</p><p> </p><p>輪到黃鉉辰跟徐彰彬這組時，原本在遊戲前還大聲嚷嚷說「我終於可以光明正大的親鉉辰尼了！」的徐彰彬，此刻可以說慫到恨不得能原地消失。</p><p> </p><p>churro本身就比pocky還粗大，以徐彰彬的小嘴想要精準的掌握剩餘的長度，實在有難度。所以後來改讓黃鉉辰擔任前進的那個。</p><p> </p><p>這原本沒什麼，徐彰彬之前跟I.N.也在粉絲見面會上玩過。但現在靠過來的精緻臉蛋是王子黃鉉辰的盛世美顏啊！還有一直以來他都特別喜歡的漂亮雙唇啊！這讓徐彰彬怎麼保持鎮定！？如何承受得住！？</p><p> </p><p>徐彰彬拼命用眼神示意黃鉉辰可以停下來了，但他弟像是故意似的無視他。這下子他也顧不得什麼輸贏了，正想咬斷churro阻止他弟前進的可能性時，他弟就先一步伸手扶在他後腦勺上，扣住他下巴，斷了他想退開這場遊戲的路。</p><p> </p><p>(別動！) 黃鉉辰用眼神警告他哥，滿意的看到他哥除了瞳孔震動，沒有其他大動作。於是他繼續咬著前進著，眼睛眨也不眨地鎖著他哥，稍微變化角度以便能咬得更近些。</p><p> </p><p>喔喔喔喔！！！其他團員們發出驚呼，為著目前為止還沒有人達到的紀錄而鼓噪著。</p><p> </p><p>正當黃鉉辰要把最後的距離給解決，不介意來個倆人銀幕初吻紀念時，他哥不知哪來的力氣最終還是掙脫了他的箝制。</p><p> </p><p>不顧其他團員在他們身旁興奮的叫囂歡呼聲。他一邊咀嚼著嘴裡此刻特別甜的churro，一邊伸手抹掉沾附在他哥唇上的細砂糖。</p><p> </p><p>下次，<br/>
我要用舌頭一顆顆仔細的幫哥舔掉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>